LOK - Drabbles
by MtezP-Steph
Summary: Multi-ship • Cap. #8: Jinora pudo haber aprendido sobre el sexo al leerlo, pero cuando se lleva a la práctica, las cosas son muuuy distintas (SEMANA KAINORA)
1. Bender

**Words: **701

**Rated:** K

**Disclaimer: **Esta es una obra de FanFiction usando personajes del mundo Avatar, que son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

><p><strong>Bender<strong>

'

— ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?! — gritó Korra al observar con pánico todo el lugar. Muebles fuera de su sitio, varias cosas tiradas en el suelo por doquier, las paredes chamuscadas... Eso sólo podía significar lo peor. Así que con desesperación, arrojó su bolsa al sofá y, colocando sus brazos en posición defensiva, corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina y luego hasta el baño para revisar dónde estaban los niños.

Yo reaccioné de una manera más calmada y me dirigí por el pasillo que nos guía hacia nuestra habitación. Ya tenía una pequeña idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo... Cuando apenas éstos me vieron entrar, inmediatamente dejaron sus juguetes y huyeron para ocultarse debajo de la cama.

— ¿Qué sucede? — les pregunté, pero ninguno me respondió — Sé que están ahí... ¡Oh, vamos! Salgan, no les haré daño — pedí con un tono de voz suave, para que me tuvieran más confianza

— ¿Seguro? — escuché una voz tímida

— Sí, ¿porqué lo haría?

— Pueees... — ambos niños salieron despacio de su escondite — creímos que estarías molesto

— ¿Molesto? ¿Y porq- ¡Oh! ¡¿Ustedes causaron todo ese caos?! — sospeché

— ¿Eso es cierto? Pe-pero ¿¡cómo?! — exclamó Korra, finalmente llegando hasta nosotros — ¡Niños! ¡Pensé que estaban en peligro! ¡Creí que alguien vino y se los habían llevado muy lejos de mi! — dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin recuperarse de la conmoción — Aaay ¡No vuelvan a hacerme ésto! ¡Casi me da un infarto! — gruñó mientras los reunía en un fuerte abrazo

— ¡Les juro que no fue a propósito! — respondió la más pequeña

— ¿Que? ¿Estás loca? ¡Pero si casi me matas! — el niño se acercó a mi y me tomó de la mano — Vengan, les mostraré — nos condujo con prisa hacia la sala — Todo lo hizo mi prima. Yo no tuve nada que ver en ésto ¡Sólo trataba de defenderme! — dijo dramáticamente mientras alzaba ambos brazos

— ¡No seas mentiroso! ¡No habría pasado nada si tú no me hubieras provocado!

— ¡Hey! — les interrumpí — No se exalten... ¿Pueden explicarse mejor? No estoy entendiendo nada

— Yo... emmm... — dijo insegura mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos — Ésta mañana descubrí que también puedo controlar el fuego — bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, como esperando a que la regañemos

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Korra y yo gritamos al unísono, muy sorprendidos

— Vaya... ¡Esas son muy buenas noticias! — admití entusiasmado luego de procesar la información

— ¿Y p-porqué fue que...? — Korra seguía sin entender

— Él me retó cuando lo supo. Me dijo que yo no podría crear grandes llamaradas como las de ustedes. ¡Y obvio no me iba a dejar vencer! — dijo cruzando los brazos

— ¡Pero no tenía idea de que podría llegar a ser tan poderosa en su primer día! ¡O sea, yo tuve que entrenar muy duro para poder levantar una diminuta roca! — intervino su primo

— Y por eso es que me atacó. Estaba celoso

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo sólo me protegía porque casi me quemas!

— Y después empezó a tirar todas las cosas...

— ¡Para evitar que sigas persiguiéndome!

— Bueno, chicos ya cálmense... Hija, estoy muy orgulloso de que seas maestra fuego — dije acariciándole la cabeza y ella sonrió — Sí, aunque eso le moleste a tu mamá — y dejé escapar una risita por ver la expresión que tenía mi esposa en el rostro — Pero también debes de aprender que con eso no se juega. Pudo haber pasado algo peor y nosotros no estábamos aquí para auxiliarlos, ¿entiendes?

— Y tú... ¡Sólo mírate! — Korra se dirigió a nuestro sobrino — ¡Asami se desmayará al ver como quedó tu cabello! — dijo examinando uno de sus mechones que lucían quemados y luego suspiró — Escucha, jamás vuelvas a hacer que tu prima esté en riesgo. Debes protegerla, ambos deben hacerlo.

— Está bien — el ojiverde aceptó encogiéndose de hombros y luego se dirigió a su prima — Oye, perdóname por haberte presionado a hacer algo que no querías

— Disculpas aceptadas — respondió ésta felizmente estrechando su mano. Observé divertido la escena

— Ahora, dense un baño y vayan a jugar mientras preparo la cena — Ordené y luego le di un beso a Korra en la mejilla.

Mi hija podrá tener mi tono de piel, el cabello oscuro y ser de mi elemento... pero esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules junto a esa personalidad tan impulsiva, definitivamente lo heredó de su madre...

'

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Uyyy espero que no haya quedado tan confuso :s  
>Se supone que el FanFic trata del día en el que Mako &amp; Korra descubrieran que su hija es maestra fuego! :)<p>

Sí, elegí ese elemento porque noté que en ambas series no hay mujeres que sean maestras fuego, además de Azula. Y Korra no cuenta, pues porque ella es el Avatar.  
>Perdónenme por no ponerle nombres a los niños, no se me ocurrió ninguno y además soy muy mala creando personajes :c Y por sus edades, ni me pregunten... lo dejo todo a su imaginación XD<p>

ATENCIÓN: Cada vez que tenga una idea a la que sé que no le podré sacar mucho "jugo" como para subir una nueva historia, la estaré publicando aquí. Leí que los _Drabbles_ suelen tener como mínimo 500 palabras y un máximo de 1000... pero no les prometo que respetaré mucho esa regla ñ_ñ

Espero que les haya gustado! *-*

De ante mano, les agradezco por leer! Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo para seguir escribiendo! ;D  
>HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!<p> 


	2. Be mine

**Words: **833

**Rated:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Be mine<strong>

'

_Conduje mi auto a toda velocidad por la ciudad. Sólo podía imaginar a Korra uniendo su vida a un hombre que jamás llegaría a amarla tanto como yo._

_Al llegar, rogué a los espíritus que aún pudiera hacer algo para impedir esa locura. Sentí que mi corazón se oprimía de dolor cuando la visualicé frente al altar decidida a continuar sin cuestionamientos._  
><em>Eso no podía ser cierto, ella era mía, solamente mía y así tenía que ser para siempre.<em>

_— ¡NO! — de inmediato, todos fijaron su atención en mí y me veían correr por el pasillo — ¡Alto! ¡Detengan la boda! — grité con desesperación, no podía perderla y no me importaba humillarme con tal de lograrlo._

_Susurró débilmente mi nombre y cuando levanté la vista, observé unas lágrimas traicioneras que caían por sus mejillas. Lágrimas que expresaban abiertamente cuánta felicidad le daba por verme ahí... y mientras le suplicaba que no se casara, caminó hacia a mí, con esa brillante sonrisa que tanto amo y me besó._

Pero... por desgracia, ésta vez la historia no terminó así...

**—oOo—**

El ambiente era de gran alegría y fiesta. Todos habían esperado ansiosos este momento, excepto yo.

La boda del Avatar. Muchos tenían el afán de asistir a ese evento y por lo mismo querían mantenerlo en secreto, pero fue imposible. Sin embargo, tuvieron que adelantarla unos cuantos meses, creyendo que así despistarían a los medios de divulgación y otras personas que no eran bienvenidas, pero de igual manera se dispersó el rumor.

He llegado a pensar que mi suerte no podría ser mejor. Necesitaba más tiempo, sólo un poco más para lograrlo de nuevo...

**—oOo—**

Definitivamente, no podía ser testigo del peor momento de mi vida... y tampoco volvería a hacer el ridículo para ser rechazado tiempo después.  
>Estuve en busca de cualquier excusa para no ir, pero por último, opté por presentarme únicamente a la fiesta...<p>

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado a la boda de mi hija — pude percibir su mirada amenazante

— Y no lo hizo, señor. Pero decidí venir porque ella me dijo que verme aquí, le haría muy feliz

— Hhmmm — nuevamente, ambos posamos la vista sobre aquella pareja que se hallaba tranquilamente bailando en el centro de la pista. Hubo un minuto de silencio entre dicha conversación — ¿Sabes? Pudiste haber sido tú quien estuviera ahí con mi hija

— Sí, lo sé. Y usted no tiene idea de cuánto me arrepiento...

**—oOo—**

Aprovechando que finalmente se encontraba sola, decidí acercarme para hablar con ella

— Korra... — la llamé con delicadeza mientras llegaba a su lado

Ella, reconociendo mi voz, volteó su rostro para verme y al instante pude observar que formó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios — ¡Mako! — gritó sorprendida y se lanzó a mis brazos apretándome fuertemente — ¡Creí que no vendrías!

— Bueno, te prometí que lo haría, y... aquí estoy — no quería soltarla porque sé que jamás volvería a estar tan cerca de mí, pero tuve que hacerlo porque en ese momento deseaba ver sus preciosos ojos azules

E inevitablemente, también le eché un vistazo de pies a cabeza. ¡Oh, por los espíritus, que hermosa se veía esa noche! Ella lo notó y se ruborizó.

No hacían falta palabras, ambos nos conocíamos bien y sólo un gesto bastaba para saber que quería expresar el otro.

— Vamos afuera, con este escándalo no podremos platicar — me tomó del brazo y caminando con cuidado entre la gente, me condujo hacia el exterior del edificio, donde había un inmenso jardín sólo iluminado con unas pequeñas lámparas a los costados

Yo trataba de encontrar las palabras para empezar a hablar y ella esperó pacientemente, pero luego de un rato, fue ella quien rompió el silencio al inquietarse — Hey, no tengo toda la noche — agregó en broma y por eso sonreí

— Lo sé, nuevamente estoy robando a la novia — dije irónicamente, ella paró de reír y luego trató de fijar su vista en otro lugar porque comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa — Lamento arruinar tu día con ésto, pero... — suspiró

— Mako, no tienes que repetirlo. Lo has dicho cientos de veces, pero ésta vez ya no hay marcha atrás

— Pues volveré a decirlo si es necesario. Korra, te amo. Y quiero que aún lo tengas en mente... Te juro que no soporto que te hayas casado con alguien más...

— No fue mi culpa. Tuviste tu última oportunidad y no supiste aprovecharla

— Lo entiendo. No hay día en el que desee regresar el tiempo y enmendar mi error — intenté decir, pero volvió a interrumpirme

— Ya es muy tarde para eso, debiste haberlo pensado antes — se dio la media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero la detuve tomándola de la mano

— Korra, escúchame...

— Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto — lucía triste, podía reflejarse fácilmente en sus ojos

— De verdad lo siento — cerré fuertemente mis ojos y después de estrechar su mano, la solté suavemente y la dejé ir... Me quedé observando su silueta hasta que rápido se perdió entre la multitud y se apartaba de mi lado, para siempre...

'

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola! ¿Como están?

Buenas noticias, en éste cuatrimestre obtuve buenas calificaciones, así que tengo una semana libre y aprovecharé a escribir lo más que pueda n_n  
>Tengo algunas ideas que me andan rondando en la cabeza, sólo que vea cómo las organizo bien, les subo más capítulos ;)<p>

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!

P.D.: tengo pensado crear un grupo en Facebook sólo para aquellos que pertenezcan a FanFiction. Así que si desean ser parte de él, envíenme un P.M. con sus datos para que localice su cuenta y luego los agregue! :3

¡REVIEWS!  
>l<br>l  
>V<p> 


	3. Best friend

**Words: **979

**Rated:** K

* * *

><p><strong>Best friend<strong>

'

Todas las tardes, después de su entrenamiento, la pequeña Korra volvía caminando a casa siguiendo la misma ruta. Cuando llegaba, se servía un vaso de jugo de lichi, agarraba 3 galletas del tarro, corría a la sala y se sentaba en el enorme sofá a descansar mientras esperaba tranquilamente a que sus padres llegaran del trabajo.

Pero ese día, las cosas fueron distintas... Ella encontró un perro-oso polar.

**—oOo—**

Al correr de vuelta a casa, Korra estaba muy ansiosa porque había logrado dominar una nueva técnica de agua control. Entonces, se encontraba agitando las manos de izquierda a derecha como si estuviera creando un látigo. Se concentró tanto en lo que hacía, que no se molestó en mirar por dónde iba y tropezó con un bulto que estaba muy cerca de su cabaña.

El bulto chilló. Ella al caer, estiró los brazos para protegerse y su cabeza no chocó con el suelo, pero sus codos sí. Aunque se encontraran en el Polo Sur, y el suelo estuviera cubierto de nieve, le dolió. Sobándose los codos, se quejó todavía confusa por lo que sucedió, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos, sintió que algo blando y húmedo le tocaba la mejilla. Se olvidó del dolor en los codos y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otro par de ojitos negros que la miraban. Y recibió otro lengüetazo en la cara.

Korra se dio la vuelta y se sentó. El cachorro tenía el pelaje blanco y una larga cola que meneaba sin cesar. Ella quiso acariciar al perro, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, sus padres se pondrían furiosos. A su madre le asustaban los perros y su padre los detestaba, porque hacían mucho ruido... Así que se levantó, apartó la mirada del perro y continúo caminando para entrar a su casa, pero se dio cuenta que la seguían.

— Márchate — dijo ella — Regresa a tu hogar — el perro sólo ladeó la cabeza y la miró. Ella se encogió de hombros — Bien, haz lo que quieras — entró y cerró la cortina de la entrada de su casa, pero después sintió algo de culpa y asomó la cabeza para mirar al perro nuevamente — Lo siento, no puedo dejar que entres... Pero puedo traerte algo de comer, ¿quieres? — el perro ladró y comenzó a dar saltitos mientras giraba. Korra tuvo la extraña sensación de que el perro entendía exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo — OK, espera aquí

Korra regresó hacia adentro, pero en ese mismo instante, el perro logró meterse entre sus piernas y entró corriendo a la casa — ¡NO! — gritó, pero el perro no le hizo caso. Siguió corriendo — Oh... Mamá me matará — se quitó el abrigo y empezó a buscar al perro. Sabía que tenía que sacarlo de la casa antes de que volvieran sus padres o habría problemas.

Buscó mirando bajo las camas, asomando la cabeza en cada uno de los armarios y registrando en cada uno de los rincones donde pudiera esconderse el perro, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

El tiempo corría. Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa porque sus padres podían volver en cualquier momento. Hasta que se le prendió el foco... Fue a la cocina y de la nevera sacó una porción de pescado crudo. ¿Acaso es lo que come un perro-oso polar? Nunca había tenido ningún tipo de animal como mascota. Pensó por un rato, pero decidió intentarlo.

Comenzó a llamarlo con silbidos, recorriendo la casa y sosteniendo con una mano el pedazo de comida, pero el perro no aparecía. Y luego de unos minutos, escuchó lo que tanto temía...

— Korra — dijo su madre — Estoy en casa — ella inmediatamente se miró las manos ¡El pescado! ¿Qué podía hacer con él? — ¿Hija? ¿Estás ahí?

— Sí, mamá — respondió — estoy aquí en el comedor — observó a su alrededor. Tenía que esconder el pescado, ¿pero dónde?

En el mueble había un antiguo jarrón junto a algunas fotos familiares. El jarrón estaba decorado con delicados dibujos de Tui & La: los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano. A Tonraq le encantaba ese jarrón, tanto que lo compró en una subasta por 1,500 yuanes. Pero Korra no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso, así que metió a toda prisa aquel trozo de comida dentro del jarrón. En ese momento, Senna entró a la habitación

— Hola, cariño

— ¡Hola, mamá! — respondió con una sonrisa, pero su mamá se quedó mirándola porque ella estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados y una expresión culpable en el rostro

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — preguntó examinando el lugar

— Nada

— ¿Segura?

— Sí — pero antes de que dijeran algo más, ambas se dieron cuenta de que algo había cruzado rápidamente por debajo de la mesa

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — gritó asustada

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijo Korra fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta

— ¡Ay, eso! — exclamó señalando algo que se movía debajo del mueble. En eso, llega Tonraq y levanta una ceja extrañado al ver aquella escena

— ¿Qué sucede acá?

— No estoy muy segura, ven aquí — pidió su esposa. Él se acercó y cuando los dos se inclinaron para ver qué había debajo del mueble, el perro dio un gran salto para escabullirse. Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie se fijó que el jarrón había tambaleado... y luego cayó.

Tonraq extendió sus brazos en un intento de atrapar el jarrón, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde. El jarrón se desplomó en el suelo y se hizo trizas.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — habló finalmente Senna, quien apuntaba al centro de las piezas del jarrón destrozado

— No lo sé — contestó su esposo. Parpadeó mientras observaban el bultito blanco y rosa — Parece... un filete de pescado

— ¡¿Qué?! — y antes de que alguien más mencionara algo, el perro saltó nuevamente, recogió la comida con su hocico y salió corriendo de ahí. Tonraq se dio media vuelta y miró a Korra

— Por tu propio bien, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto...

'

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Según Avatar Wikia...

_Cuando Naga era apenas una cachorra, se perdió en la tundra alrededor de la Tribu Agua del Sur, hasta que la encontraron y, finalmente, se hizo amiga del Avatar Korra. Posteriormente se convirtió en su animal guía, su mejor amiga y su principal medio de transporte._

Entonces quise imaginar cómo hubiera sucedido todo aquello XD  
>¡Espero que les haya gustado! :)<p>

¡Hasta la próxima, amigos! Saludos, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡REVIEWS!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V


	4. Being part of the family

**Words: **861

**Rated:** K+

Nota: Drabble basado en el _sneak peek _de los 5 primeros minutos del capítulo I (**LIBRO 3**)

* * *

><p><strong>Being part of the family<strong>

'

Todos parecían estar muy alterados al darse cuenta que Bumi II realmente había logrado hacer aire-control y querían descubrir la razón a la cual se deba aquel sorprendente fenómeno. Pero la ojiazul tenía otros planes en mente...

— Ufff este parece ser el único lugar en Cd. República que no está cubierto de enredaderas... ¡Aquí sí podré dormir tranquilamente! — exclamó Bolin mientras estiraba los brazos detrás de su cabeza al yacer cómodamente acostado en su antigua cama de la Isla del Templo Aire. Pero luego de escuchar un par de golpes a su puerta, se apoyó con sus codos para incorporarse levemente — ¿Quién es? — preguntó, sin recibir respuesta

— Oye... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo Korra apareciendo de repente dentro de su habitación, recargándose en el marco de la puerta y sin esperar a que él le diera permiso de pasar

— Oh... ¡Claro! — contestó Bolin sonriente, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y se acercó a Korra para escucharla con más atención, pues por su semblante, parecía ser importante para ella

— ¿Porque dices que Mako no quería regresar a vivir aquí en el Templo? — en seguida, él hizo una mueca de preocupación. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso

— Porque... nuestro apartamento igual quedó infestado por los espíritus... y como anda muy ocupado con su trabajo, mejor decidió quedarse en la Estación de Policías y...

— Sí, sí... Eso ya lo escuché — lo interrumpió con impaciencia — Quiero que me digas la verdadera razón — su amigo tragó saliva nervioso y haciéndose a un lado, intentó salir huyendo de ahí diciendo

— Creo que Pema nos acaba de llamar para comer, ¿no? — pero Korra estiró rígidamente su brazo izquierdo para impedirle el paso

— Bolin... — replicó, levantando una ceja

— Ay... ¡Está bien! — inhaló hondo y luego exhaló dándose por vencido — Espero que no se moleste conmigo por esto... Se supone que no debería decirte, pero... con apenas a tan poco tiempo de que ustedes hayan terminado, ¡él no quería venir acá para tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos! — gritó, como si se tratara de una confesión de asesinato. A Korra pareció iluminarse el rostro al escuchar aquello

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó ampliando su sonrisa — ¡Gracias, Bolin! — él quedó perplejo al ver a la morena irse muy rápido de ahí, pero no le tomó mucho interés y caminó hacia la cocina para finalmente buscar algo de comer.

**—oOo—**

El joven maestro fuego llevaba horas observando esa foto en blanco y negro que llevaba consigo siempre. Es el único recuerdo físico que conservaba de aquella relación. Jamás debió dejar que aquella chica se alejara de su vida, pues ahora la extrañaba muchísimo y sin ella, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón y se quedaba sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Tantas cosas que compartieron juntos, tantas veces que él dijo que la amaba y viceversa... Siempre que lo recapitulaba, se recriminaba a sí mismo todos los días, porque por un grave error que cometió en el pasado, todo se esfumó.

Al ver de reojo que una silueta se aproximaba cada vez más hacia su cubículo, guardó de inmediato la foto dentro de su uniforme y actuó como si estuviera concentrado en su trabajo.

— Así que... mucho papeleo por revisar, ¿eh? — la dueña de aquella voz seguía de pie junto a él, pero segundos después de reconocerla, quedó muy asombrado y levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto anhelaba por volver a ver

— ¡Korra! — gritó entusiasmado — ¿Que haces aquí? — tenía unas inmensas ganas de correr y abrazarla, pero se contuvo

— Vaya, ¿una ya no puede pasar a visitar a estos aburridos detectives? — dijo con sarcasmo, examinando el lugar — Además, eres tú quién debería estar allí con todos nosotros, yo no tengo porqué venir a buscarte — agregó, mostrando su labio inferior que sobresalía en un puchero y colocó ambas manos en su cadera

— Yo... lo siento... — respondió agachando la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. Se notaba realmente dolido por todo lo que ocurría

— Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba... — dijo para subirle el ánimo, pero él seguía mirando hacia el piso, perdido en sus pensamientos — Y... ¿cómo has estado? — preguntó para romper aquel silencio incómodo

— No tiene caso que te mienta, debes suponerlo — respondió aún con un suave tono de voz. Korra dio unos cuantos pasos más para acercarse a él

— Escucha... Sé que en estos tiempos no te sientes nada bien, pero... pronto lo superaremos — aseguró tomando sus mejillas para que la mirara fijamente a los ojos. A Mako no le importó si sus compañeros de trabajo pudieran observar la escena, pero luego de sentir el suave roce de sus manos en su pálida piel, algo en él volvió a despertar y aprovechó aquello para dar el siguiente paso y con rapidez, acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola desesperadamente.

Korra se impresionó muchísimo, pues no se esperaba aquella reacción por su parte. Se supone que fue ahí con la intención de solucionar sus problemas, no a complicarlos más... Pero dejando su orgullo atrás, mandando todo al diablo e ignorando completamente a su consciencia, correspondió gustosa al beso, el cual también deseaba con toda su alma...

El amor que ambos se tenían, era muy difícil de ocultar...

'

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **OK... tal parece que mi inspiración llega sólo cuando ando muy estresada XD

¡Semana de exámenes y tanto que leer! :c sé que varios de mis amigos han actualizado sus historias. Prometo que pasaré a leerlas, saben que siempre cumplo ;) pero más vale tarde que nunca!

¡Hasta luego! Tengo que pensar rápido en 2 FanFics más, por unos retos que se avecinan y lo que me falta ahora es tiempo! XD

¡Gracias por leer! Me cuentan en sus comentarios qué les pareció esta loca idea! :3 MAKORRA FOREVER!

**¡REVIEWS!**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	5. Beautiful

**Words: **1,563

**Rated:** T (Advertencia: escena subida de tono)

* * *

><p><span>Nota<span>: Este FanFic participa en la "**Semana Korroh**", organizado por nuestra querida amiga: **Kakatsushi**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful<strong>

'

— ¡Estoy muy contento de que finalmente tú y yo vivamos juntos! — declaró el maestro fuego mientras ayudaba al Avatar Korra a desempacar sus cosas

— Sí, yo también — respondió distraída mientras dejaba el sofá en su lugar correcto

— Por fin podremos estar solos — dijo seductoramente y ella se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar aquello, por lo que se sentó en el mueble con nerviosismo. Él prosiguió — Al principio, eso era imposible... ya sabes, por Tenzin el "sobre-protector"... Pero no creo que ahora tengamos problemas con eso — y se rió entre dientes ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que su mentor los atrapó entre ardientes caricias. Su reacción fue muy cómica: la mitad superior de su rostro se volvió de color rojo, y cuando se retiró de su habitación después de gritar furioso, logró lanzar una fuerte ráfaga de aire con tan sólo jalar su túnica...

— Disculpe la interrupción, General — llamó uno de sus empleados desde la puerta — Le informo que esa fue la última carga

— OK, muchas gracias. Dígale a los demás que ya pueden irse a descansar — el señor se reverenció y con eso desapareció de la habitación. Iroh II se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a Korra. Estiró su brazo y delicadamente le puso una mano en la mejilla — Eres tan hermosa, Korra — dijo en voz baja

El aliento de Korra quedó atrapado en su garganta al oír que dijera su nombre de esa manera. Lo dijo con la ternura que hacía juego con la suavidad que sentía de su mano contra su rostro. Lo miró con sus ojos azules y podía sentir un revoloteo en su corazón. Él sonrió al ver su expresión.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua? — Korra movió su boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero fue silenciada inmediatamente con un pequeño, pero apasionado beso — ¿O... acaso fui yo? — Iroh finalizó

— Serías tú si continuaras besándome — colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Iroh y lo atrajo más cerca de ella. Él puso su otra mano sobre la cintura de Korra y la frotó de arriba hacia abajo, a lo que respondió con un débil gemido y después acercó con lentitud su cabeza para besar nuevamente sus labios. Estaban ligeramente apretados, pero no les importó. Sólo quería estar con él, para saborear y oler su dulce aroma mientras se estrechaba contra ella. Pero enseguida Korra sintió el brusco cambio en el aire

— ¿Qué pasa si alguno de tus sirvientes regresa? — preguntó mientras se alejaba de él con preocupación

— No lo harán — Iroh la tranquilizó — Ellos sabían muy bien lo que iba a pasar cuando nos dejaran solos

— Mmm pero ¿qué tal si...?

— Shhh — Iroh colocó un dedo sobre sus labios — Estoy tratando de hacer que este momento sea especial para ti — y apenas terminó de decir eso, se aferró a sus suaves labios, besando ligeramente más duro que antes. Korra no se opuso y le devolvió el beso. La lengua de Iroh se deslizó entre sus labios, tratando de dominarla, pero Korra se defendió tomando su chaqueta y suavemente se la quitó, colocándola sobre la mesa junto a ellos.

Iroh comenzó a besar a su mandíbula, y luego regresó de nuevo a sus labios, después bajó a su cuello. Lo besó pausadamente, tratando de encontrar dónde estaba su punto débil

— Oh, Iroh... — su voz se quebró al inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Enterró los dedos en su cabello oscuro, pidiendo más. Él se incorporó y cargándola entre sus brazos, caminó hacia la cama para recostarse. Entonces siguieron con los besos, pero cuando él iba a desabrochar su blusa, Korra lo empujó del pecho para detenerlo, dejando a Iroh extrañado

— Un poco precipitado, ¿no crees? — dijo Korra mientras guiaba las manos de su esposo lejos de ella

— Korra, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó angustiado mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama, pero ella no respondió, sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada. Iroh volvió a besarla, pero ahora con más calma y posteriormente fue subiendo el ritmo, indicando que quería continuar.

En ese instante, entendió que a lo mejor era él quien tenía que dar el primer paso, así que tiró de su camisa hacia arriba para quitársela, mostrando sus bien formados pectorales. Korra se sonrojó al observarlo y cuando él iba a hacer lo mismo con ella, Korra flexionó los brazos sobre sus pechos para cubrirse y frenarlo.

— No seas tímida — insistió, intentando mover los brazos de la morena, pero ella cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza y se quedó rígida. Es verdad que sería la primera vez en que ellos se entregaran el uno al otro, pues antes de casarse la respetó en todo momento. Pero ya conocía que Korra tenía experiencia en ésto. Entonces ¿qué era lo que ocurría?

Y después, cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos, la respuesta le llegó inmediatamente al observar el pequeño brillo que empezaba a formarse en sus párpados inferiores. ¿Estaba realmente afligida por eso? ¡No podía creerlo! Rápidamente se levantó de ahí y fue a buscar el nuevo espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el rincón y lo colocó cerca de la cama. Ella volteó para ver lo que ponía a su lado. Entonces Iroh volvió a subir a la cama y se sentó detrás de ella, ambos con la vista hacia delante donde estaba el espejo y observaban sus reflejos.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? — preguntó ella, con su típico tono impaciente

— ¡Porque eres hermosa! — ella resopló y quitó la vista del espejo para mirarlo. Él colocó sus manos en los hombros de la ojiazul y se acercó más a ella para susurrarle al oído — ¿No te gusta que lo diga? — entonces ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con una risa estridente, y en represalia, él la agarró por la cadera y la atrajo hacia abajo para que ella quedara sentara entre sus piernas

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? — le rogó, poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Korra relajó su postura en señal de rendición y le permitió girar su rostro para mirarse una vez más frente al espejo. Su propia imagen la saludó de nuevo, y el rostro de Iroh se asomó a un lado de ella — ¿Ves? Eres hermosa. Y te vas a quedar aquí hasta que me digas que tengo razón

— Iroh...

— No, en serio. ¡Mírate! — y obedeció, pero sólo vio lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver todos los días: su nariz perfilada, los hoyuelos en su clavícula, y también se encontró con el contorno de sus músculos. Iroh, desde atrás, empezó a quitarle la blusa y ella no se opuso esta vez. Entonces vio el auge y caída de sus pechos y las líneas que se marcaban en su abdomen. Iroh alzó la mano y luego se deshizo del lazo que sostenía su cabello

— ¡Hey! — protestó ella cuando vio su espesa melena caer sobre sus hombros

— Así es como me gusta más — dijo, pasando sus dedos por su largo y castaño cabello, y ella hizo un puchero — Al igual que ese gesto, lo adoro — mencionó riéndose y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente — Y tus brazos. Me gustan tus brazos — siguió palpando su piel, trazando la forma de sus músculos y luego pasó una mano por su cara y volvió a girar su rostro para darle un cálido beso, después hizo que mirara hacia el espejo de nueva cuenta mientras presionaba sus labios contra su cuello. Korra logró ver como Iroh cerraba sus ojos para disfrutarlo — Y ésta también es una de las partes que más me gusta — aseguró, sonriéndole al espejo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó que su mano viajara sobre su pecho. Volvió la cabeza para encontrar sus labios, besándolo con serenidad. Sus lenguas se rozaban y segundos después, él se apartó.

— ¿Ahora me crees? — preguntó, pasando sus labios por su cuello hasta su hombro

— Nunca había pensado en eso antes — Iroh notó que Korra aún se sentía insegura. Ella observó sus movimientos a través del espejo. Y entonces sintió sus dedos ágilmente desabrochar sus ataduras. Justo cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, Iroh logró retirarle las vendas, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Las huellas de sus dedos viajaron a lo largo de su piel y ella sintió un escalofrío por su columna.

— Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto — dijo Iroh entre besos — en verdad lo eres — Korra gimió y extendió el brazo hacia atrás para pasar los dedos por su cabello, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios contra su piel y del tacto de su nariz, que exploraba el lugar detrás de su oreja — Ese idiota no supo valorarte... pero ahora cuentas conmigo y jamás te defraudaría

— Iroh — susurró con voz quebrada, las respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas. Sus húmedos ojos encontraron los de él en el espejo

— Sigue mirando — y así lo hizo. Ella se vio a sí misma. Su rostro brillaba de sudor y su morena piel comenzaba a enrojecerse por las ligeras mordidas que recibía. Se pasó los dedos por su cabello despeinado, pero se dio cuenta que aunque no estuviera arreglada, no se veía nada mal

— Creo que lo entiendo — susurró antes de sellar su boca con la suya, sintiendo un brazo envolverla y atraerla más contra su cuerpo desnudo — ¡Lo entiendo! — dijo Korra de nuevo. Debido a que su belleza resaltaba más en la manera en que él la amaba...

'

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que no sea tan tarde para subir mi FanFic. He estado ocupada e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para complacer a quienes adoran ésta pareja :D

Sus comentarios son bien recibidos, ya sean felicitaciones o sugerencias para que pueda mejorar ;)

¡Saludos y gracias por pasar a leer!

**¡REVIEWS!**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	6. Beach

**Words: **1,140

**Rated:** K+

* * *

><p><span>Nota:<span> Este FanFic participa en la "**Semana Irohsami**", organizada por el Foro: **¡El cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

><p><strong> Beach<strong>

'

— Hola — saludó la bella Asami Sato a su novio, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella sentado en su escritorio transcribiendo algún tipo de reporte. Se acercó a él, lo abrazó por detrás y luego rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para depositarle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

— Hola, cariño — regresó el saludo, disminuyendo la intensidad de la luz a la pequeña lámpara de mesa y luego se quitó los lentes para descansar un rato la vista.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto de sus suaves labios rojos sobre su piel al instante en que ella proseguía a bajar por su nuca mientras sus dedos jugaban con su sedoso cabello.

Iroh corrió su silla hacia atrás para que ella pudiera sentarse sobre sus piernas en tanto compartían un cálido abrazo y permanecieron así por varios segundos...

— Amor, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos

— Dime — le cedió permiso para que continuara

— Sé que ambos estamos muy ocupados. Yo, reuniéndome con accionistas para que la empresa siga en marcha y tú pronto irás a otra importante misión. Pero… los chicos me invitaron a pasar las vacaciones a la Isla Ember, y…

— ¿Y…?

— Me gustaría que tú también vayas con nosotros — pidió avergonzada mientras trazaba círculos en su pecho y desviaba la mirada.

Los ojos de Iroh se abrieron al escuchar aquella propuesta. Es verdad que ya había pasado bastante tiempo en que no se daba una vuelta por aquel lugar que solía visitar con su familia cada verano y que le encantaría estar ahí nuevamente, con ella, porque sería la primera vez en que viajarían juntos... ¿Pero ir con el Equipo Avatar? Bueno, será algo incómodo.

Primero, porque todos eran más jóvenes comparados con él y además, casi no había convivido con ellos y le sería difícil encajar en el grupo. Ya los conocía y sabía que sus personalidades son muy distintas a la de él. Pero con tal de ver a su novia feliz, haría lo que fuera.

Asami notó que él no lucía muy convencido — ¡Vamos, será entretenido! — insistió con una gran sonrisa

— Está bien. Sólo haré un espacio en mi agenda y reprogramaré mi viaje. Espero que no pase a un problema mayor

— ¡Sí! — celebró ella alzando los brazos y luego estrujó el cuerpo de su novio, para plantarle un beso en los labios.

**—oOo—**

Iroh colocó las pesadas maletas en su camarote. Se irguió y luego puso ambas manos en su cintura para observarlas. Le parecía gracioso que Asami llevara tantas cosas sólo para un viaje que duraría una semana.

Entonces miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que sus amigos ya tenían 35 minutos de retraso. Suspiró y se frotó las sienes. A veces ser tan puntual tenía sus desventajas, le fastidiaba tener que esperar…

Se dirigió a cubierta y ahí vio a su novia recostada sobre el barandal. Lucía aburrida y movía su pie incesablemente. Al parecer, él no era el único impaciente de la relación, tenían algo más en común...

— ¡Asami! ¡Iroh! — de repente se escucharon voces a lo lejos y cuando los nombrados voltearon, vieron que los chicos venían corriendo hacia ellos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Se notaban muy ansiosos por el viaje y era seguro que estaban más que listos para zarpar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos, los había extrañado tanto! — Asami se acercó a ellos y se unió al abrazo grupal.

Bolin fue el primero en acercarse al General para saludarlo. Iroh extendió su brazo para estrechar su mano, pero éste se abalanzó sobre él y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, casi le sacaba todo el aire. El maestro fuego se sorprendió ante ese gesto, y le correspondió sólo palmeando su espalda.

— ¡Que gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros! — le dijo el ojiverde cuando se separaron

— El honor es mío — respondió y luego giró para saludar a Korra — Avatar — se reverenció ante ella y ésta cruzó los brazos, subiendo una ceja

— ¡Por los espíritus, Iroh! ¿Cuándo dejarás las formalidades? — le reprochó inflando las mejillas. Iroh no evitó soltar una risita, se veía adorable cuando hacía esa particular mueca.

Y finalmente, una vez que todos se habían acomodado, levantaron el ancla y dieron inicio al viaje.

**—oOo—**

Korra estaba tranquilamente descansando sobre el pecho de Mako, ambos estuvieron así casi toda la tarde, tendidos a la orilla de la playa. En eso llega Opal, con un recipiente en sus manos y les lanza el agua encima. Los dos despiertan sobresaltados, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Bolin aparece corriendo en escena y les arroja un montón de arena. Mako y Korra vieron sus cuerpos y luego de fruncir el ceño, comienzan a perseguirlos.

— ¡Ven aquí, Bo! — gritó Mako en tanto alcanzaba a su hermano y luego de tumbarlo al suelo, comienza a revolverle el cabello y éste se quejaba. Korra y Opal frenaron para ver a los chicos y las risas no se pudieron esperar.

Asami estaba leyendo una revista acostada bocabajo sobre una toalla mientras se bronceaba y al escuchar el escándalo, se sentó para poder observar a sus amigos y también empezó a reír. Todos estaban divirtiéndose, excepto Iroh, y ella lo notó cuando volteó hacia atrás para ver que su novio sólo estaba sentado en las escaleras de la cabaña, mirando todo desde ahí, alejado del grupo.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él, se situó a su lado mientras seguían viendo jugar a sus amigos.

— Iroh, ¿qué sucede? — le preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro

— Nada — respondió tajante. Asami sabía que era un pésimo mentiroso, y sólo le bastó con mandarle una fría mirada, para que él prosiguiera — Eh… es sólo que me siento estresado, conoces mi situación y…

— Por eso estamos aquí. Sólo… disfrútalo — le sonrió y él suspiró

— Lo intentaré…

**—oOo—**

Llegó la noche y todos estaban reunidos frente a una fogata. Se suponía que iban a contar historias de terror, pero terminaron relatando algunas de sus vergonzosas experiencias y otras cosas graciosas. Pero Iroh seguía sin pasar un buen rato, se notaba pensativo y estaba perdido en su propio mundo.

Asami se acercó a él y le entregó una bebida. Iroh la sostuvo en sus manos y de inmediato la acercó a su boca, pero antes de beberla, sintió un extraño olor que provenía del líquido

— Tiene jugo de cactus — afirmó, pasmado por ese hecho y ella se encogió de hombros

— Ay… Es para que te relajes — dijo apenada en un susurro — Además no está cargado. Confía en mí, jamás te haría daño — le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Iroh asintió rendido y después la miró fijamente a los ojos. En ellos notó lo preocupada que estaba por él y se dio cuenta que su mal humor, también la arrastró a ella fuera de la diversión.

Le besó la frente y luego tomó de un sorbo todo el contenido del vaso, sin preocuparse más por lo que pasara después…

'

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola! ¡Que gusto tenerlos nuevamente por acá! :D

Les agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad me animan muchísimo :') ¡Y ya casi llego a los 50 reviews! *o* ¡Yay!

¡Hasta la próxima! Espero que se encuentren bien ¡Saludos!


	7. Body markings

**Words: **987

**Rated: **K+

* * *

><p><strong> Body markings<strong>

'

Esa mañana despertó más temprano de lo usual. Estaba muy emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía cómo los nervios revoloteaban en su estómago. Se cubrió con la tradicional vestimenta de nómada aire y salió de su recámara para dar una caminata por los jardines del Templo.

Tenía pensado dirigirse al pabellón de meditación, pero al voltear hacia el área de entrenamiento, se encontró con Bolin e inconscientemente, se sentó a observarlo.

Ahí estaba, muy concentrado en hacer que el suelo a su alrededor se derritiera a su antojo. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse más intensos conforme pasaron los minutos, pero estaba segura de que ese calor que comenzaba a sentir ahora, se debía a la ardiente lava que originaba con cada preciso movimiento de brazos, o al hecho de que su novio se encontraba sin camisa y podía admirar cómo se contraían sus músculos, cómo el sudor goteaba por su piel y…

Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado con rapidez antes de que él se diera cuenta de su 'atrevimiento', pero Bolin la llamó justo cuando alcanzó a notar su presencia. Opal se levantó de su lugar con un ligero sonrojo y caminó hacia él en tanto éste se secaba con una toalla y se colocaba la camisa.

La saludó enérgico mientras realizaba todo aquello y luego se acercó lo suficiente para poder abrazarla por detrás. Permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos y ella cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo, necesitaba de ese contacto.

— Hoy es el gran día — su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento rozar su oído cuando escuchó esas palabras

— Lo sé, he esperado esto desde hace mucho — respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en tanto entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos

— ¿Estás preparada entonces? — ella asintió levemente mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, sin soltar sus manos — Perfecto. De todos modos, yo estaré a tu lado en cada momento — la ojiverde saltó y se colgó en su cuello para darle un beso en los labios al conmoverse, él la recibió y correspondió gustoso ante ese gesto.

**—oOo—**

Por la tarde, ambos se encontraban sentados en una sala, en espera de que los llamen para ser atendidos. Bolin la sujetaba firmemente de los hombros para tratar de brindarle así su apoyo y ella inhalaba y exhalaba para relajarse.

— ¿Señorita Beifong? — se escuchó a una mujer de tercera edad nombrarla. La aludida se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y se acercó para prestarle mayor atención — Ya puede ingresar. Todo está listo para dar comienzo

Opal sintió su cuerpo desvanecer, de no ser porque su novio la atrapó entre sus brazos al situarse detrás de ella

— Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien — le repitió mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con cariño. Ella pronto se acurrucó en su pecho y empezó a sollozar — ¿Qué sucede, amor? — preguntó con inquietud. Por la mañana, parecía tan segura de querer esto y ¿de repente le aterró la idea? No comprendía qué le pasaba — Crecerá sano y fuerte, de eso no te preocupes — aseguró acariciando su sedoso cabello con fervor

— No, no es eso — dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo y se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano — ¡Es que todavía no puedo creerlo! — exclamó con una enorme alegría.

Oh, ahora todo tenía sentido. Bolin suspiró con alivio y la estrechó con fuerza — Te lo mereces. Es hora de que recibas tu recompensa por haberte esforzado tanto

La señora aclaró su garganta, no encontrando otra manera de interrumpir el momento. El par se separó y algo apenados, se despidieron. El maestro tierra depositó un dulce beso en su frente antes de dejarla entrar a la habitación y le dedicó una última sonrisa para confortarla y asegurarle que está en buenas manos.

**—oOo—**

La ceremonia había dado inicio y él se encontraba muy impaciente en primera fila. Todavía recuerda que minutos antes andaba paranoico, verificando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden: ningún mechón de cabello fuera de su lugar, las mangas de su traje abrochadas y su corbata debidamente acomodada; pero todo eso se esfumó cuando Tenzin, el representante de los Nómadas Aire, terminó con su emotivo discurso y ante él, dio a conocer a la maestra aire que dignamente ya pertenece a la Nación, revelando su nueva identidad ante todos los presentes que comenzaron a aplaudir y celebraron eufóricos al contemplar a la joven que lucía sus tatuajes.

Bolin no pudo más que soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad y sonreír ampliamente, se había quedado sin palabras. Sus familiares y amigos lo animaron para subir al estrado y así lo hizo. Opal lo miró con ternura y él la abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, pues tenía noción de que ese proceso duró varias horas y su piel aún debería estar inflamada.

— ¡Opal! ¡Tu cabello! — chilló su mamá con los ojos llorosos, aún incrédula de no poder reconocer a su hija a simple vista, pero inmensamente feliz de apreciar lo mucho que ha madurado y que todo el empeño que puso en cada uno de sus entrenamientos desde el día en que descubrió que tenía aire-control, ahora se ve reflejado en esas distintivas marcas

Ambas se abrazaron con mucho cariño y se separaron tras escuchar las voces de los gemelos

— ¡Wow, Opal! ¡Tus tatuajes son geniales! — exclamó Wei

— ¿Aún duele? — preguntó Wing a punto de tocar su brazo, pero ella lo retiró a tiempo

— Sí, todavía duele… Y mucho — respondió en un suspiro, pero sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro

— Yo también me tatuaré. Algún día… — comentó Huan sin interés. Opal frunció el ceño, conocía a su hermano, pero no llegó a imaginar que ni algo como ésto, lograra impresionarlo.

Bolin tomó nuevamente su mano y entonces ella volvió a sonreír — ¡Me siento tan orgulloso de ti! — le dijo cargado de emociones que ni siquiera podía descifrar.

— Nunca olvidaré este día… — susurró débilmente antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos.

'

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :3

Este Drabble se lo dedico a** Berenise Acirione **por haber sido mi review #50 ¡Siii! ¡Por fin alcancé ese número de reviews! :'D ¡Y voy por más!

¡Les agradezco infinitamente por pasar a leer! *o* ¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Between us

**Words: **879

**Rated: **T

* * *

><p><span>Nota<span>: Este FanFic participa en la "**Semana Kainora**", organizada por el foro: **¡El cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

><p><strong> Between us<strong>

'

Kai respiró profundo para tratar de mantenerse sereno. ¡Era un completo manojo de nervios! Le temblaban las manos y sentía las mejillas ardiendo. No sabía si estaba preparado para esto.

Jinora miraba hacia el lado opuesto, igual con las mejillas encendidas. Se encontraban frente a frente pero sus ojos permanecían fijos al suelo, al techo, a las paredes y a cualquier otro punto que le impidiera tener contacto visual con su novio. Había leído sobre esto, sabía perfectamente qué hacer... ¿Pero porqué aún le resultaba tan perturbador?

Esta noche iba a ser el momento ideal en que ambos experimentaran su primera vez.

Ella finalmente tomó valor y volteó la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos chispeantes.

Su corazón dio un vuelco con sólo observarla. Sus largas pestañas, su piel sin defectos y su dulce sonrisa lograban convertirlo en puré justo delante de ella. Separó sus labios repetidas veces, pero no pudo decir nada.

— ¿Estás listo? — la castaña preguntó con ternura, para romper el silencio. Kai tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella se sentó y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Él la siguió caminando despacio por la habitación, tomó asiento a su lado en la cama y acercó su rostro al de ella rozando suavemente los dedos por su sonrojada mejilla, lamiéndose los labios antes de que ambos se reunieran para un impulsivo beso.

Los ásperos dedos de Kai fueron dando comienzo a las caricias, recorría cada centímetro de piel a lo largo del cuello y su espalda, haciendo que Jinora lo imitara para proveerle placer a él también.

Lentamente, abrió la bata de seda desde sus hombros, exponiendo más de su piel. Pasó los dedos por su corto cabello, le depositó un beso en la frente y la hizo caer hacia atrás mientras seguía con atención y cuidado, moviéndose encima de ella para acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Kai dejó que su maravillada mano libre paseara por su costado, consiguiendo que Jinora se estremeciera bajo su tacto. Pero cuando el maestro aire rozó su mano por su muslo, subiéndole el camisón, fue abrumado por un sentimiento de inquietud.

De pronto detuvo el beso, mirando a Jinora con los ojos bien abiertos, quien ahora parecía confundida. Suspiró audiblemente, su mirada cayendo al suelo de nuevo mientras giraba para sentarse hasta el borde de la cama.

Ella se irguió viéndolo con preocupación. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿O acaso no hizo lo que él quería que hiciera?

— ¿Kai? — dijo mientras le tocó la cara. Las mejillas de Kai se pusieron más rojas cuando ella enredó los dedos por su cabello — ¿Sucede algo?

— Eh... yo... creo que aún no estoy listo para esto — susurró. El cuerpo de Jinora se relajó al instante y un gesto de alivio se expresó en su rostro.

— No estoy segura de que lo esté también — comentó ella en voz baja. Kai volvió a mirarla atónito mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Y por qué no dijiste algo? — él pide con angustia sin siquiera parpadear para no perderla de vista, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

— No lo sé... — se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior, para luego confesar — Como nuestra relación lleva bastante tiempo "estancada", sólo pensé que con esto te haría feliz, y entonces de aquella manera te daba a entender lo mucho que significas para mí... Yo estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final para obtenerlo — Kai frunció el ceño. Iba a hacer algo que la haría sentirse incómoda sólo para demostrarle cuánto lo ama... ¡Él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo!

Sacudió la cabeza en modo de negación y movió una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Jinora.

— Ji, quiero que nunca hagas nada que no desees hacer, ¿entendido? — se inclinó hacia delante besando su nariz. Jinora sonrió mientras su mano descendió lentamente por su brazo, una vez ya tranquila. Después envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo, el ojiverde rodeó su cintura, acercándola más a él. Jinora se apartó un poco para mirarlo y volvió a sonreír mientras cerraba sus ojos, rozando sus labios contra los suyos en un apasionado beso.

— Así que no tenemos que...

— Sólo cuando los dos estemos totalmente listos — dijo Kai sonriendo como una de sus manos formando círculos contra la parte baja de su espalda.

— Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? — preguntó él. Jinora sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

— ¿Podemos... sólo dormir abrazados esta noche?

— Si eso es lo que quieres — Kai se recostó en la cama, con los brazos abiertos y aún conservando esa sonrisa tonta en la cara. Jinora se rió cuando ella cayó entre sus brazos. Se acurrucó contra él, sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza. Ella lo besó en la mejilla, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

— Que esto quede entre nosotros, por favor — pidió avergonzado

— No tienes ni que decirlo — respondió Jinora con una sonrisa sincera, haciéndole saber que puede confiar plenamente en ella — Te amo — dijo un rato más tarde con la voz entrecortada.

— Yo también te amo — respondió Kai, besando su frente.

Estuvieron así durante horas pero a ellos sólo le parecieron minutos. Kai le susurró dulces palabras al oído y ella las acompañaba escuchando el latido de su corazón hasta quedarse dormida.

Esta noche podría no haber sido lo que esperaban, pero sin duda fue inolvidable.

'

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola a todos! :D

Este Drabble se lo dedico a mi amiga** Aladag Blackstone**, una amante de esta linda pareja. ¡Espero te guste! :3

Qué honor tenerlos nuevamente por acá y que me sigan apoyando con sus lindos reviews :') ¡Aaay muchas gracias!

¡Hasta la próxima! n_n


End file.
